The Notebook - A the sound of music retelling
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: the story of how Georg and Maria fell in love, but then using the storyline/storytelling from the notebook. Georg has dementia, and Maria is trying to get him to remember her by reading him his own written book.
1. The meeting

So i saw the notebook(for the... 100th time or something idk :P ) and i got this idea to like use a bit of storyline/the way the story is being told and mix it up with the sound of music! i hope you can get where i'm going with this story although it may be al little hard by just reading this chapter but i'm already busy making more chapters!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Mr von Trapp?" the nurse said gently "Mrs von Trapp is here to read to you"

He only answered with a nod as he still looked out the window. Maria's heart broke when he saw him there, she visited him everyday, she always read the same story over and over, but he still could't remember a thing. His dementia has only gotten worse. There were times he would remember her, but it would never last long. She treasured these little moments, only if it were five minutes when he would just call her name, saying that he loved her, tenderly stroking her cheek, or dancing to the song they first danced to. What probably hurt the most were the times when he had to meet his children and grandchildren all over again. How he would say that sophia was such a pretty name. It hurt so much to see Marta's girl just 'playing along'. But he just couldn't remember a single one of them.

"I brought you a new story today" She said, although it was the same story she would read every time she brought him a visit.

She sat down onto the chair opposite him and opened the book. She saw the words on the first page. it said,

My dearest _Maria,_

_so you won't forget how i fell in love with you_

_Yours always,_

_Georg_

"This story goes about how a baron, a a decorated naval hero to be exact, who in love with his children's governess" She started to read

_Maria Rainer joyfully walked on the sandy road while singing a jolly tune. She stopped the instant she reached the gates, because behind them was probably the biggest house she had ever seen! She already felt her confidence sink into her shoes. She slowly opened up the gates as she softly started to sing. "I have confidence..." She felt her courage built up as she made a run for the front door her voice getting louder with each step. As she reached the front door she rang the bell and leaned her back against the wall catching her breath. _

_The door opened as she turned around. "Hello, I'm the new governess captain" She said to the man in front of her whom she assumed to be the captain. "And I'm the butler" The man replied cold and stiff "Well how do you do" Maria replied holding out her hand. He only moved aside motioning for her to come in. Her mouth fell open in awe of the huge hall she stood in. She could almost see herself in the shiny marble floor. Now she really wondered what the captain would look like._

_She took a seat in the chair next to the big staircase. After a while he still hadn't shown. Maria Certainly not being the patient kind, got up to take a look around the big hall as she started to hum a tune._

_The captain looked down as he saw a women slowly dancing and humming in the hall. 'well she certainly is something different' he though chuckling. the past 12 governesses were all way over their 40s and definitely not as beautiful as her. He looked at her smooth moves following them with his eyes. he quickly moved his eyes when she came aware of his presents. He shouldn't even be thinking about his governess in such a way!_

_"Good afternoon" He said as he walked down the stairs "Is this a habit of yours fräulein, dancing and humming through peoples halls?" he asked stern but yet with a little tease _

_"Oh i'm sorry, i ehm," She felt her cheeks reddened at his question. "Do you or do you not understand that this is a very strict position and i will not have my staff floating about the halls"_

_"Certainly eh, sir.. Captain" She said "Now about the children, You are the twelfth governess, i will expect __discipline and obedience from you fräulein" He said walking closer looking her straight in the eyes. Maria could have swore she felt some kind of tension there, but she kept herself together._

_"The, the twelfth?" She said slowly backing away a bit in shock "Is... is there something wrong with the children sir?" She asked getting a bit worried now_

_"No why would there be?" He asked as he pulled out a whistle and started to blow it. After blowing the same __rhythm a few times she saw seven children marching down the stairs. she counted all of them following them with her eyes. she learned that they all had their own signal instead of using their names_

_"Now if i want you fräu-" His eyes widened as he was cut off by his new governess "Whistles are for cats, dogs, and other animals but not for children and certainly not for me, it would be to humiliating" She said giving the captain a stern look he sighed and walked away when he heard a loud screeching sound. turning around he saw his governess with her whistle in her hand showing a questioning look on her face. "I'm sorry sir but i don't know your signal" She said_

_"You may call me captain" he said "Where you this much trouble at previous charges?" He said raising his eyebrow "Oh much more sir!" she said as he turned to leave._

_"Well I wouldn't mind if you would tell me your names again" She said smiling up at the seven face. after everyone was properly introduced one of the boys spoke up "Why are you so nice to us?" He asked "governesses can't be nice" He explained_

_Seeing their faces she really saw hurt. the children didn't have it easy desperately trying to be noticed by their father. how cold he treated them. she really couldn't understand._

_"Well Friedrich, if if you're nice to others, they will be nice to you too!" she smiled up at the children "Really?" Marta said. My they really didn't know how it felt to receive kindness. she felt sorry for the children. __"and why spoil the mood with mean comments?" she said smiling trying to cheer up the mood._

_"Children it's time for your walk, captains orders" an older lady said shooing the children outside __"I'm f__räu Schmidt, the house keeper" _

_"How do you do" She said shaking the woman's hand "I'll show you to your room" she said taking Maria's carpetbag motioning her to follow. She followed the housekeeper into her room. "well I leave you to unpack your things then" She smiled up at the new governess "Thank you" She replied returning the woman's smile._

_She put down her bags and plopped herself on the bed. "well this is it" She told herself letting out a long sigh._

_"_Mr. Von Trapp?" The nurse said tapping him lightly on the shoulder "It's time for your medication"

"I will come back later to read you some more" She smiled up at her husband "If you want me to that is" She added "Sure, You're really fine company ma'm" He slowly waved as the nurse drove is wheelchair away. She let out a deep sigh as she tried to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't notice her youngest daughter approach. Maria came back to presence as she heard her daughter sit in front of her. Emily, now 25 and expecting her first child.

"mom please, go home and rest for a little?" She looked up at her mother already knowing the answer. "I'll stay with him for a while" She said. Her Mother didn't have it in her heart to leave her father. "Em, darling i'm fine" She obviously lied seeing the dark circles underneath her eyes "I Just want to stay with your father for a little while" She gave her daughter an apologetic smile. "But mom, i mean, you know he doesn't re-" "no he doesn't remember us, he doesn't remember me" Emily was cut off by her mothers true but sad words. Georg didn't remember them anymore. Even though Maria tried so hard. "Well ok, John is cooking dinner you can come over on your way home so you don't have to cook" She said standing up laying her hand on her mother's shoulder. Maria only nodded as she blankly stared in front of her.

Pulling herself together she got up and made his way to her husbands room. "Hello i'm here to continue my story" She said as she walked into his room. They sat at his table as she continued the story.

* * *

ok so this is the first chapter! i'm already working on the second and the 3rd so i hope to get those up at the end of the weekend. as for my other story, i'm putting that one on a hold right now due to a bit of a writersblock so not sure if i'm gonna continue that on or not but we'll see.

Hope you like my idea! And pleas review! they make me really happy!


	2. Wet arguments and unexpected kisses

ok so yes call me crazy for updating so soon, but i had so manny ideas! so yes this is the second chapter!

**i want to really thank you for the reviews!** only if it were only 2 and a pm but it has been only 1 day since i put it up so i can't complain :D

**a few facts to clear up the storyline in following chapters:**

Georg isn't "Courting" The baroness (she's coming in to the story a different way)

Maria isn't a postulant

Her parents had died at a very young age. she didn't live with her abusive uncle but she lives with her grandfather (whom is really nice and isn't abusive, He will also come later in the story)

And i'm going to bring Georg's parents in also.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Hello i'm here to continue my story" She said as she walked into his room. They sat at his table as she continued the story.

_Maria had stayed at the Von Trapp residence for about a month now and the captain would be coming home today from his business trip. Well he told the children and the staff it was a business meeting but the housekeeper had told Maria that he would often go to his- the Captain and his late wife's- cabin nearby a lake. He would go there to think for a while just about anything, or nothing depending in what mood he would be in. Maybe it was just a place for him to find solace, Maria didn't know. The housekeeper hadn't told her much more. But Maria believed the housekeeper didn't know anything more._

_Even though the captain was away for a maybe not so pleasant reason. Maria didn't fail in having a great time with the children. She even made them play clothes. out of drapes! She hoped the sight of his playing children would soften him up a bit, but she had also prepared herself for a little- or a big -argument with the captain about how his children should dress, act, and behave. But she still felt good about herself for giving the children a great time._

_Walking onto the terrace, the captain still hadn't found any trace of his children and their governess. He walked down the steps to the gate reaching the gate to the lake. Looking over at the lake he saw a group rowing a boat loudly singing. No it couldn't be? Just when he concluded it couldn't be his children the group began to stand up and cheerily call out for him. When the boat started shaking the group lost their balance and they all fell out of the boat screaming at the top of their lungs. "Captain, Your home!" The young governess exclaimed as she emerged from the water. The children all hurried out of the water as she tied up the boat._

_"Father we're so-" "we-" "Fräulein ma-" They all desperately tried give an explanation to their now angry looking father. He walked over at Louisa pulling off a flimsy piece of fabric which was used to cover her head with and put it into his pocket. "Go inside and dry off" He turned around as he added "Now" Maria quietly followed the children as they made their way to the terrace, but she was put to a stop when the captain spoke "You, Fräulein, will stay here" She turned back around to face him._

_"And fräulein may i ask, where did you ever find such, ehm, colorful clothes..?" He said stepping closer pulling the piece of fabric out of his pocket waving it annoyed in front of her face, before throwing it on the ground. "That's simple, I made them!" She gave him a broad smile "I made them from the old drapes that used to hang in my bedroom sir!" she said also stepping closer "do you mean to tell me that my children have been dressed in nothing but some old drapes?" "Yes and having a marvelous time!" She replied her smile getting even bigger_

_"they have uniforms!" He explained "oh oh, uniforms? Really Captain?" She walked closer getting a bit irritated herself "Can children play in those uniforms?" She got even more irritated "Well they can march in them!" The captain said "Children aren't supposed to march captain! They are supposed to play free not worrying about spoiling there precious clothes" She walked even closer "And no captain, they would't dare to tell you this because they are to afraid!" Now she really was angry "Yes you heard me afraid! your own children are afraid of you getting angry at them so they just do as you say not to hurt your feelings" "they're acting like their strong but deep inside they are just hurt by the way you brush them aside!"_

_Their bodies were now only inches away from each other and the captain could feel her wet dress against his suit. if he wasn't so angry right now he would probably chuckle to himself thinking she looked sexy, her face red with anger, her dress clinging to her body showing each and every curve. And oh the rambling! Once Maria started talking it seemed like there was no end! But maybe it was just that that made him like her. 'oh if she would stop talking!' he thought to himself. He put his hands on either side of her arms as he kissed her. His lips felt warm and soft against her cold and wet ones. He slightly opened his mouth giving her access to open heres but before his tongue could enter she backed away slapping him hard in the face "Captain-" She was about to speak when they heard sinning coming from the inside the villa. "What's that?" He asked confused "i-it's s-singing captain" Maria stammered still in a bit of a shock from the kiss "Well yes, bu-"_

_"It's the children, I learned them to sing" she said slightly calmed down again but her voice still cold with anger. Assuming the conversation was finished she turned on her heels and made her way back inside. The captain followed behind curious to see if it really were his children singing._

_The captain walked into the living room where the children were singing the song their governess taught them. Maria also entered and notice the unfamiliar man sitting opposite the children. And suddenly she heard something she didn't expect at all. The captain started singing! oh and what a beautiful rich voice he had, soft and yet strong enough to be heard over the children's voices. The children also being surprised the slowly stopped singing until you only heard some small harmonies now and then. Maria stood by the door watching the interaction the captain had with his children. When the song stopped the children walked closer eventually rushing in their father's arms. When he held his children in his arms he knew Maria was right. He did brush his children aside, and children at that age do need love an affection._

_When Maria noticed the captain look at her she backed away a little hoping to be out of sight. but the captain motioned for her to come in. "Father you didn't tell us uncle max was coming!" The children squealed with excitement "Well i wanted to surprise you all!" The captain said as he ruffled Kurt's hair "Fräulein, please meet Max Detweiler, he is a longtime friend of mine" He said softly still feeling a bit awkward about how their discussion had ended and how he had kissed her. as she spoke the captain couldn't help but looking at her lips. now slightly warmed up they looked soft and plump. "Good afternoon Herr Detweiler, i'm sorry for my appearance sir, but you see the childr-" She stammered to the man in front of her. "My dear, the children have already explained every thing, and please call me max" He held out his hand for her to shake it "And about the children, I really need to talk to you about that! How did you teach them to sing like that?" She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn "Oh my dear, I didn't want make you feel uncomfortable go dry off dear" Max told her giving her a wink._

_she walked out of the sitting room. as soon as the entered the hallway she ran up to her room. when she entered she shut the door and leaned against it. 'He kissed me!' she thought while putting her hands to her cheeks. 'how did that happen?' she was confused, al tough she couldn't deny that she maybe, just maybe enjoyed the kiss just a little bit. oh god what was she thinking? she had to leave. this couldn't become one of those things that would turn all awkward again. and she surely wasn't planning on falling in love with him. well was she in love? could you tell that by just on kiss? she sank to the floor as she held her head in her hands. she shot up as she heard a soft knock on her door. "Fräulein?" It was the captain "Can I have a word with you?" She shot up as she told him "come in"_

_She took a seat on her bed patting the empty space next to her motioning the captain to sit there. As he took a seat he started talking. "fräulein, my apologies, what happened- I was out of line and i'm sorry" He gave her an apologetic look "No captain, I was out of line too, I shouldn't have spoken about your children that way I-" She stammered when she was cut off by him "No you were right, everything you said" When he admitted this it finally sunk in, he really didn't know his own children "I don't know my own children" He told her "There's still time captain" She looked up at him bright blue eyes sparkling_

_"How do you do it?" He suddenly asked "I beg you pardon?" She asked confused "How do you get the children to like them so quickly?" She asked noticing the children took a great liking to their governess almost right from the start. "It's simple captain, Children need love and affection and time to play" She told him honestly "and no, i'm not worried about them spoiling their clothes now and then" She she laughed at her own comment "Captain, to keep them close you need to loosen up the ropes a bit" "Children need the space to be children, and if they care about you they will come back to you, and they did" She smiled up at him "If you keep it up at this rate, the children will soon be stuck on you like glue" She joked hoping to lighten up the conversation a bit. When she saw him laughing she let out a sigh. "And eh.. about eh..." He stammered awkwardly "Friends" she said she held out her hand for him to shake. But when he shook it they both definitely felt something more than friends would do. "Thank you" he said as he stood up to leave the room "I'll leave you to get dried up then" He walked out of the room leaving Maria do get dried up. Were they really able to stay just friends? well only time could tell._

"Mr Von Trapp it's time for you nap" The nurse had told him he moved him to the bed "Will you be coming back?" He asked her "I really like the story" He smiled up at her "I'll be back in a few hours don't worry" She smiled up at her husband. She stood up as she walked out of the room into the hallway. Into the hallway she allowed herself to let the tears flow freely of her cheeks. she smiled through her tears thinking back at the argument. she could remember it like it was yesterday. Oh how she wished he could just remember it too. how she wished that they would sit at their front porch telling their grandchildren. But sadly that couldn't happen anymore. she didn't even know if he would make it to the birth of his new granddaughter. She just had to hope and pray.

* * *

ok so this is it guys!

please review! it's very much appreciated!


	3. A playful game with a serious request

so this is the 3rd chapter hope it live up to your expectations! (not that you really had any but yeah)

Got a lot of inspiration this weekend so yeah quick updater XD (well school will begin again tomorrow so then my updates will be a bit slower but i'll still try not to let to much time come between posts )

Disclaimer: I don't own the sound of music nor the notebook :( (forgot to mention that in previous chapters)

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was so nice outside Maria decided to take a seat outside enjoying the sun. She closed her eyes enjoying the silence for a bit. Maria knew that Georg eventually wouldn't be as "fit" as she would be due to their age difference, but she didn't really expected this to happen. Even though they had thirty wonderful years together and raised 10 beautiful children together, she still didn't think it was time for him to leave just jet. But every day she came here it felt as if he had left already. His body still here but his soul already went. She sighed deeply as she looked behind her seeing her husband's wheelchair being pushed to a spot next to the bench. Oh how the sisters would put up with her coming to visit Georg every time. By now it just seemed like she almost lived there. she looked up as she saw the nurse walking up linked her arm with Georg's.

"Hello," She smiled up at him "i hope you slept well" She said to him. He sat himself down in the chair opposite her. "Well yes i did" He smiled back at her. "continue you story, well that's if you want to of course" "I'd like to hear the rest of it, and eh, you're rather nice company ma'am" He gave her that half smile she loved so much. she also felt sad when she heard him call her ma'am. She opened the book and continued reading.

_Maria smiled as she saw the captain play with his children. over these couple of weeks he really bonded with his children. They were playing tag and the children seemed to be having great fun. she smiled at the memory of him asking her how one would play 'tag'. His parents must be very strict. she often wondered what his parents would be like having noticed his children never really talking about their grandparents. but oh well what did she know, they probably just lived far away. Maria was pulled out of her thoughts by one of the children._

_"Fräulein come join us! It's great fun!" Brigitta called out to her governess. Maria, even though she sat nice and comfortable, decided to get up and join in. Walking up she didn't hear the person coming from behind "Tag! Your it!" Georg said as he tapped her shoulder "Ooh you!" She squealed as he quickly ran away. She turned around and quickly ran after him. Running faster he tripped and fell. He rolled onto his back. "Tired already captain?" Maria teased. She leaned in to tag him but just as she did, Georg took her arm and pulled her down causing her to land on top of him. "Was that really necessary?" She asked him raising her eyebrow. She felt his hot breath on her face as he inched closer "Yes, and" counting the time he grabbed her arm as her tagging him he added "Tag, Your it!" He said lightly tapping her nose. He rolled her on to her back as he got up and ran back to his his children "Watch out! I think she's really gone mad!" He teased at his children. Still taken aback by the situation that had took place only a few seconds before she pulled herself together as she made a run for the children. When she reached the children they had already sat themselves down onto the grass. "You aren't going to tell me that your tired already too?" She said as she put her hands on her hips raising her eyebrow. "Well alright then" She said as she sat herself down into the grass. "we'll rest for a little" _

_She laid down on the grass closing her eyes against the sun. "But," she quickly added "You do have some studying to do, so you deserve a little rest before you start" She laughed "oh father __really?" The children whined "Why of course! your studies can't be neglected" He told his children. _

_Max Detweiler had been watching them for a while. His Friend looked truly happy again. the scene in front of him made him think about how things were with Agathe. Maria really was a saint helping the family the way she did. She had so much joy and happiness to give. And she and Georg definitely seemed to have some sort of spark between them. And Max being Max liking a bit of love and drama, of course hoped that there would happen something between them. But he told himself not to do anything this time. They just had to figure it out on their own. Max did wish his friend some happiness again so Georg did have to come with something soon. He laughed at his own thoughts making his way back inside probably going to look for another piece of cake of a drink from Georg's 'holy' liquor cabinet._

_The children, their father, and their governess al enjoyed the sun before the children started on their studies and the captain went to his study.__  
_

* * *

_Maria stood in front of the door to the captain's study. She was really nervous asking him this. Normally she wouldn't ask for anything but this was really important. She slowly knocked on the door. "Come in" She heard him say. She slowly opened the door entering his study. She has never been to his study before. It had a big wooden desk on the left were the captain sat. And then on the __other side of the room was a fire place. And then opposite her it had a large window with a sofa right under it. On the two remaining walls were two large bookcases reaching all the way up to the ceiling filled with all types of books. "Was there something You wanted fräulein?" He asked her "Well I eh, I actually had kind of a request..." She answered him "Oh well have a seat" He motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of him. "Well What is you request?" he smiled up at her. Oh her smile. She loved his smile. Frankly she noticed she seemed to like almost everything about him lately. His eyes, his smile, his... "Fräulein?" He asked when she still hadn't answered "Oh i'm sorry! eh, yes my request, well you see, I wanted to ask if i could get tomorrow afternoon off?" She looked up at him she continued when she didn't see any signs of him approving of disapproving. "Well I wanted to visit my Grandfather, I eh, I haven't seen him since i came here and eh, Well he lives in Mondsee so it will probably be just an hour by bus-" "Nonsense!" The captain cut her off "I beg your pardon?" She couldn't help but feel a knot rise in her throat. she wished he would be more understanding. But everything explained itself when he continued "I'm not going to let you go there by bus all alone, I'll drive you there" "What? I'm, I'm sorry but I, I can just take the bus I take that bus all the time" She explained to him "Well you'll probably stay for dinner, who knows how late it's going to get!" He argued with her "But Capt-" She was cut off by the captain speaking again "No Maria i'll just drive you there" Oh how cute she looked slightly worried expression on her face. __desperately trying not to be a burden. giving him a half smile of agreement that she shouldn't go there all by herself._

_"Well then it's settled then isn't it? Just tell me what time you want to leave tomorrow and i'll come with you" he smiled up at her. Maria nodded as she got up and left his study. _

_After closing the door she leaned against it. her cheeks turning red. Did he just call her by only her front name? And yes, She was really happy to see her grandfather again but, oh help! Now She had to sit in a car with the captain, Alone! For almost 40 minutes! How was she going to get through this!_

* * *

_So this was the 3rd chapter!_

_So i hope the next chapters a going to really clear up my story line! In the next chapter or the one after that i'm going to bring Georg and Mario together! so yeah... Please __review!_


	4. A visit with an unexpected ending

here's chapter 4, this is basically a chapter just to get them to the point i want them to be, nothing special or anything i just wanted them to get a little bit closer. so this is probably not my best piece but it'll do :)

i know had been a while since i've updated but i was very busy... i had to study for my driving theory test... but i failed it because i was nervous as hell... so i'm going on next thursday again so i have to study some more this week :l but i'll probably try to write some more when i'm on study break :)

and it's my summer break now so i've got plenty of time :)

hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_"Ok, now uncle max is going to watch you for the day so make sure you behave" Georg told his children "Fraulein maria and i will be back a little after dinner"_

_"we'll behave father" Liesl told him "now just make sure you two behave" Max said in a whisper to Georg. "Max i'm just driving her to her grandfather and we're going to stay for dinner, what could possibly go wrong?" He whispered back "And beside Fräulein Maria and i know perfectly well how to behave, if you just make sure my children don't do anything rash there will be no trouble at all" This comment made max to chuckle slightly "All set fräulein?" He looked over at Maria "Eh, Yes all set" she said as she made her way to the front door. Georg walked behind her closing the door firmly. Now they were on their way to mondsee._

* * *

_Luckily for Maria they only had to drive about less than an hour. And she was happy the conversations didn't turn all uncomfortable. Mostly the just talked about the children, what progress they have made. For Maria that was easy, she loved to talk about the children._

_"And well for Brigitta, i'm afraid I can't teach her much more" She said giving a small chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well yes I always knew she was going to be a smart child" He said smiling "It's warm today isn't it?" Maria suddenly stated "Well yes, but the weatherman did say there was going to be some rain later in the evening so I hope the road doesn't get to slippery" "Well here I thought you liked water, being a sea captain and all" She giving him a teasing look. "Well I never said I didn't like water, but sometimes it can be a pain being out on the sea surrounded by nothing but water" "You do need to tell me where to go now, I know the way to Mondsee but I don't know where your grandfather lives" He gave her a sheepish grin "Tell me, do you visit him often? You seem quite close to him" oh why did he have to ask that. she didn't like talking about her childhood. But than this was the moment she had to do it. "Eh, well I eh, I lived with him since I was seven, eh, my parents died when I was seven so my grandfather took care of me" She looked uncomfortably at her lap. "Oh I'm Sorry, I eh" "No it's ok, eh, just take the second road on the left"_

_Now they drove up to the countryside of Mondsee which basically existed of small farms and dirt roads. "And than the road all the way at the end" He drove up to the road seeing it ended up at a small run down farm. "Eh, this is it" She said looking at her lap again. Georg got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door to let Maria out. He extended his hand for support and she hesitantly took it. But once out of the car she practically ran up to the house. "Captain you can come in! I'll make you some coffee!" She exclaimed turning around to see the captain slowly walk up to the house. she was extremely happy even though she felt yet uncomfortable taking the captain into her childhood home. What must he think of her now? He owned a villa! and she lived here in this run down little farm. but she was just so exited to see her grandfather that she forgot all about it._

_"Opa?"(1) She said as she entered the small hallway. "I'm up here, just a second!" She heard from upstairs "Okay, i'll make some coffee if thats alright?" already knowing the answer walked up to the stove to boil some water. "You can come in Captain" She said knowing the captain would still be in the hall. "my grandfather will be down in a minute just take a seat" She smiled up at him. It amazed Georg just how a change of scenery effected her mood so much. She went from quiet in the car to happy and cheerful when they reached their destination. He always noticed that when she was with the children. she was always happy and cheerful, but when she was with him she always seemed to close up al little. "Maria! meinen engel!"(2) She heard from behind her knowing who it was she turned around and ran into his arms "Opa how are you doing?" She kissed his cheek and turned back getting the pot off of the stove. "Oh i'm just fine dear, And who do we have here?" He looked up at the captain. "Oh i'm sorry i forgot to introduce you two, Opa this is Captain von Trapp i'm his children's governess, he insisted on driving me" Georg stood up and extended his hand for him to take it "Well pleasure to meet you, thank you for taking such good care of my granddaughter!" "You both know I can take care of myself thank you!" She said turing around placing one hand on her hip "Yes you can that's not what I'm saying!" Her grandfather laughed "When she was little and she was angry at me she always picked leaves from the trees saying, I can take care of myself! I don't need dinner from you! and than she would sit outside eating tree leaves just to prove me that she could do without dinner, but then a few minutes later she would come to me saying the leaves didn't tasted good as my soup" Maria's face turned bright red at her grandfather's story "oh come on Maria, we all did silly things in our childhood!" he chuckled at her sudden embarrassment. Did he just call her by her first name? well surely he couldn't keep calling her fräulein... oh well..._

_"Coffee captain?" She asked as she put the pot from the stove "Please" He nodded at her. She poured both men some coffee before taking a seat herself. "I hope you managed without me opa?" she said as she grabbed a kookie from the plate on the table. "Oh yes dear, you shouldn't worry so much!" He chuckled "'of course I miss your lovely cooking, but no i'm fine really" he smiled as he patted Maria's cheek_

_"You bought a chicken?" She suddenly asked when she saw the chicken marinading in a bowl on the countertop. As soon as she said is she felt her cheeks redden. of course, for the captain it was very normal to have a chicken for dinner... "Well when my granddaughter comes for a visit it's quite a celebration" He squeezed Maria's hand when he saw her get slight uncomfortable. He knew she didn't like it when people would go through all kinds of trouble 'just' for her. and with money being short, she wasn't even sure if they could afford it. "no, it was just one of our own chickens, she didn't lay eggs anymore so it was kind of a coincidence that you said you wanted to come" He smiled when he saw her face soften again._

_The captain just watched the scene before him. That's why she refused him to drive her. she probably didn't want him to go through all that trouble for her. and she seemed quite uncomfortable letting him in her childhood home. maybe he had pushed her to much into taking her? well there wasn't much he could do now since they were already here. he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Maria get up tending to the chicken. she put it on the plate as she slowly slid it in the oven. she set the time before she took her seat again. She was finally able to let her nerves cool down a bit as the captain and her grandfather were already talking about politics and other manly subjects. she slowly let out a breath listening to the conversation._

* * *

_Dinner was nearing to an end, and luckily it went without any trouble. Maria's mood already turned a bit gloomy to the fact that she had to say goodbye to her grandfather soon. she hated leaving him behind, but she had to make some money, the farm not being enough to pay the bills. And her grandfather had always told her to go make a life of her own. but after all he did for her she just couldn't. so she would sent him some money every month. but still, leaving him was hard on her. As she stood up to get the plates she got stopped by her grandfather. "Dear i'll do it, You should get back before the bad weather, the wireless said it could get quite-" "But opa i ca-" "No buts!" He looked stern but Maria knew he was teasing when he couldn't hide his smile anymore "Come here and give you old grandfather a hug" without protest Maria ran into his arms giving him a tight hug. She couldn't help but let a few silent tears roll over her cheeks. Her grandfather was getting older. So every visit she would hug him one extra time 'just in case'. It felt good to see him again. "Opa, i'll mis you" She looked him in the eyes with a sad expression "oh mein schatzi(3), there will be enough times to visit me again, i'll be fine!" He softly dried her eyes with his thumbs. Just as they let go, the captain came from the bathroom. "Captain, it was a pleasure meeting you" He extended his hand for him to take "Thank you sir, the pleasure was all mine" George gave his hand a firm manly shake. "oh enough with the sir, call me Hans!" he gave Georg a generous smile "Well, if you insist, but then you must call me Georg!" Georg smiled back at him even as generously. Now he knew why Maria was so fond of her grandfather. He was kind, loving, and a great optimist. always finding little things to make it a little bit better. "Well we'd better get going if we want to avoid any bad weather" He said scratching the back of his neck. He knew Maria probably didn't want to say goodbye just jet, but he also didn't want to get stuck in the rain. "Eh, yes is suppose so, goodbye opa, i'll write you soon" Maria gave him one last kiss on his cheek before she and the captain made their way to the door._

* * *

_The evening got a little bit later than they expected and the sun went down as it made place for a bright shining moon. It wasn't very noticeable by the fact that the rain was already pouring in buckets. Well Georg knew one thing, Maria's grandfather probably shouldn't become a weatherman. As a man in the navy one had to know a bit about weather forecasting, so Georg knew that if they were to be home before the bad weather they should have left at least an hour ago. But of course he didn't want to take any from the time Maria and her grandfather had together, so he decided to say nothing about it. He looked beside him when he noticed that Maria had already fallen into a peaceful slumber. even though you could barely see her in the dark shades of the night, but you could still see her silhouette vaguely as the little bit of light from the moon shined upon her. Over the past time they had spent together he had grown quite fond of her._

_He moved his eyes back on the road when he heard her beginning to wake up again slowly movin in her seat. He chuckled when he heard her let out a soft yawn. "Oh I eh, must have dozed off a bit..." Although it was too dark to see he knew her cheeks were probably a red by now. Over the past weeks he also noticed that she blushed very often which probably made him like her even more. "Oh no problem fräu-" he stopped when he heard her gasp of the sound of a loud thunder "the weather is getting quite loud this ev-" before she could answer Georg had to make a swift turn to the right when the road was blocked by a huge tree laying across it. He drove into the side of the road when he heard his make funny noises and before he knew it the engine stopped. What Georg didn't know was that by his quick turn to the right Maria hit the side of the door. He looked to see if she was ok when he found her shaking and sniffling almost like as if she was trying to hold back her tears. He immediately reached out for her asking if she was alright. "Maria are you?" Oh to hell with formalities. He pulled her into a tight embrace moving his hand soothingly over her back in a circular motion. For Maria, who had almost never driven in a car before even an accident as small as this one was quite a shock for her, and now being in Georg's soothing arms she allowed her tears to roll down her cheeks. She didn't even care that he was her employee, she just wanted someone to hold on to. And it felt so good to be in his- in the arms of someone she could hold on to._

_"Maria i'm sorry, are you hurt?" He got the answer as she looked up at him showing a small wound on her cheekbone. "oh, I'm sor-" "No it's ok, i'm fine, thank you, it could have turned out differently if you hadn't reacted so fast" She smiled up at him, her bright blue eyes shining with adoration for the man in front of her. Or would there perhaps be hiding other feelings behind those eyes? Was it just her or was he moving closer? Was it just him or was she moving closer? Maria slowly closed her eyes as she let her lips touch with his. First soft and sweet but before she could even get a hold of it all she slightly opened her mouth for him to enter. The moment broke when Georg heard her gasp in pain when he accidentally moved his hand to rest upon her wounded cheek. "Oh i'm sorry I-" he awkwardly cleared his throat looking at his lap. "no eh, its eh" She did the same smoothing the invisible creases in her skirt. The weather only getting worse Georg suggested, "eh, we probably best turn back and look for shelter and get that eh wound fixed" She nodded in agreement. But only when he tried to start the car, it made all kinds of noises but not the sound he was looking for. He went outside to take a look at the engine but it was a hopeless case. What was he supposed to do now? He was totally drenched,and totally lost, or? He desperately looked around to look for something familiar when he saw the a little red bench. A red bench? That was the bench he and his late wife put there so they would remember which way to turn! He knew exactly where to go._

_He went back into the car to a clueless Maria taking her hand telling him he knows exactly where the could go for shelter. He pulled her close under his coat hoping she would at least stay dry a little as they ran into the dark rainy night._

"So where were the going?" Georg Asked Maria Curiously. "Well that would reveal the story wouldn't it?" She laughed at him "Oh well it's such a lovely story, almost as if i heard it somewhere before..." Georg said trying hard to remember where he heard it. Maria just got a little bit of hope left, but it fell when she heard him answer "Well probably was just a movie or something" He smiled "Yes it probably was..." She answered back. she quickly looked at the clock when she saw the nurse come in with Georg's dinner. "Time for dinner Mr. Von Trapp" She smiled at him as she placed the plate in front of him "Oh well then i really must get going, look at the time!" she rapidly stood up from her seat. "Oh but you can stay if you would like m'am?" He looked at her with an almost sad look in his eye "I'll be back tomorrow if thats all right?" He probably wouldn't remember her in the morning but it was worth a shot anyway "That would be nice!" He said before he tried to get some dinner on his fork. "Enjoy your dinner!" She said as she walked out making her way to her car driving back home.

* * *

So this was chapter three!

1. _Opa_ is a German/Dutch name for grandpa (or they use Größfater which is (i think) the more 'nicer' way like when you say grandfather, i think thats more polite... but i don't know.. i guess its what you prefer but I thought opa was a bit more 'playful'

2. _Meinen engel_ means my angel which is a german term of endearment

3. _Mein Schatzi_ means my darling which is also a german term of endearment

So please review! and i promise, the next chapter i will let all the 'magic' happen :P


	5. Confessions

So chapter 5... I was already working on this for a while because i didn't really know what to do with it (maybe thats why i updated so soon :P)... and i've never written a sexual theme before so...

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT

so if you don't like to read stuff like that then don't it, might affect the story maybe a little bit but it wouldn't ruin the whole storyline or anything, the first part is more about them coming together so you could read that because that doesn't contain sexual content... but do whatever suits you!

hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"Hello!" Maria exclaimed happily but also hesitant not knowing if her would remember her or not "Oh miss it's you again!" He exclaimed cheerfully from his bed. He remembered her! that was something new, maybe it was a sign? "She sat down on the chair next to his bed as she continued to read again.

The rain only getting harder and harder Georg's coat didn't really keep her dry anymore so Maria was also drenched by now firmly holding on to his hand. she looked up as she saw they reached a small cabin. A cabin? This couldn't be? His cabin? her suggestions were confirmed as he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door letting her in. "No power" He said when he tried the light switches. He pulled candles out of a drawer lighting them. Now having a bit better lightning he moved to the fireplace trying to get it lit. Maria just stood there in the middle of the main room. What was she supposed to do? She was going to spend the night in a cabin with her employee who had just kissed her... Georg's looked around to see Maria looking quite lost and slightly shivering. he got up to look in one of the drawers for anything dry she could wear but he only found some blankets and a few of his white shirts. "Eh, I only have this but at least its dry, the bathroom is in there" He awkwardly told her as he handed her one of his shirts and a blanket. "Thank you" she replied softly as she made her way to the bathroom.

Georg was busy finding something to fix the wound when he heard Maria enter "you can sit he-" he stopped talking when he turned around. Maria stood there in only his shirt and a blanket wrapped over her shoulders. she still looked a bit shook up. "You eh can sit here" he pulled out one of the chairs on the small kitchen table. She sat down as he took the seat next to her turning it so he was sitting opposite her. "Here, let me, it might sting a little" he softly pressed the piece of cloth to her cheekbone making her wince at the stinging feeling. He got a hold of her chin keeping her face steady. His face was so close to hers again. His hot breath on her face as he carefully cleaned her wound. He put the cloth back on the table. Just as he was trying to open the band aid she noticed a small wound on his hand also. "Oh eh, Georg, you've wounded yourself!" This was the first time she actually used his real name. not that she really thought of it as she was quickly fetching a second cloth. "Here, i'll fix that" She smiled up at him as she took his hand "It might sting a little" She used his own comment back at him. "Ouch!" He winced in pain as the cloth came in contact with his hand "oh, poor captain," She teased "I thought sea captains needed to be strong and brave, but maybe your not so strong?" She now became more at ease in his presence as she felt brave enough to bring his hand to her lips softly kissing it. "Better?" She smiled up at him. "Much!" He smiled back at her wincing a little when she wrapped his hand in a bandage. "And just because i'm a sea captain doesn't mean in doesn't hurt!" He pouted at her "No, of course not" she smiled teasingly as she stood up to clean the table.

She moved to the sink to clean out the cloths the blanket now softly sliding off her shoulders, not that she noticed, the only one who noticed it was the captain as she now stood in only a shirt reaching her thighs. By now, being long past formalities she didn't even care anymore. When she looked outside at the pouring rain it all came back to her. The car accident she had when she was seven. Maybe that's why she didn't like driving a car much. It was a stormy night also, when her parents were hit by a truck, and she, sitting in the backseat being the only one surviving. It was to dark and rainy to make out anything in that weather, when both they and the truck driver failed to notice each other. "C-captain," She used his title again "I- I Really di- didn't meant t-to be so scared but- but" He walked over when he saw her face tear up again. "Shh, that's ok" He pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest. He moved his hand slowly through her hair the other one holding onto her waist. He knew there was something more than her just being scared but he didn't want to push her so he just held her till her tears slowly died down. When he felt her getting calmer again he slowly started to hum a tune as he softly started to sway to his own melody.

"Georg?" Not even being aware of it herself she used his first name again "hmm?" He answered with a questioning hmm in his melody "Why are we dancing?" She asked him curiously "Well sea captains do have a soft side you know" He replied as he took her hand in his as they softly swayed to music only they could hear. "I like this..." she replied maybe a bit to honestly "I like you..." She looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes finally letting out her feelings. "I like you too..." He replied as he leaned in to kiss her, first soft and sweet, but soon becoming strong and passionate. When both needing breath they pulled apart looking at each other with love and passion in their eyes. "Oh my love... Oh how I love you..." He looked at her with passion now with his heart into the open. "I... I..." Maria started hesitant, could she really just give herself to him? It was probably the boldest thing ever but there was no turning back now. "I... love... you... too..." She said between kisses as she held his head in her hands. She snaked her arms around his neck when she felt his arms slowly roaming over her back. He moved his lips to make a small trace of kisses from her face down to her collarbone where he stopped as he reached the hem of her shirt. He gave her one sweet kiss before looking up at her. Knowing exactly what he meant she nodded as she kissed him again. She placed her arms around his neck again as he lifted her up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom. There was no turning back now. They continued kissing until they reached the bedroom where he softly laid her down onto the mattress. Oh how beautiful she looked. So strong and jet so vulnerable. It was something in her eyes that could make him get lost them like getting lost in the deep blue of the sea. A look that could never leave someone's thoughts.

"Weren't you the one who doubted if I was strong?" He said teasingly "well of course I didn't mean it 'that' way" She moved to sit up on her knees on the side of the bed facing him softly tugging at his tie. Her hands began to tremble as she was getting a bit nervous as to what she was to do next, but she decided to go with her instincts and just continued. She loosened his tie tossing it aside as she started to work on the buttons of his shirt. She nervously fumbled with them, she didn't even know where all her sudden bold actions came from, she never even did anything like this. He mimicked her actions doing the same with her buttons as he kissed her again. They both slid off their shirts showing Georg's dark curly chest hair, and showing Maria's firm round breasts. Georg moved his hands to her breasts softly kneading them in both his hands. Maria let out a soft moan as she started to remove his belt. Her hands still shaking she tried to remove his pants, but Georg's strong hands covered hers as he moved them aside so he could remove them himself. When he finally opened his button and zipper he pulled his pants down leaving them both in only boxers and slip. He softly pushed her back down onto the bed as he looked into her eyes searching for permission. She nodded as he pulled down her silk slip throwing it onto the pile with soon to be forgotten clothes. He discarded himself of his boxers as he moved around the bed to lay next to her. Laying on the bed he moved closer capturing her lips with his again letting his hands roam over her body. They both rolled over so that Georg was laying on top of her. They started kissing again, passions arising as Georg started a trail of kisses from her face to her collar bone. He kissed her breast softly sucking it before moving down to her stomach. He kissed further down to her lower stomach making his way to her thighs. he kissed them and licked them reaching further until his tongue made its way through her wet folds. He heard Maria cry out in ecstasy. He moved to kiss her stomach again as he slid his two fingers inside her moving them slowly in and out. Feeling her being ready he looked up at her asking for permission one last time. she nodded as he moved up to capture her mouth again. "Georg..." She searched for his eyes "is there something wrong? do you want me to stop?" He asked her looking for an answer in her eyes but her eyes only showed an emotion he hadn't seen jet and he couldn't quite place, hesitation? he hoped it wasn't hesitation? "No... please... don't... I eh... It's' only that... this is eh... my first time..." She looked away from his eyes. Oh of course! How could he not think of a thing so obvious. she was only twenty-two, of course she was still a virgin! "Oh, Maria I... I... I mean maybe we should stop? I eh..." What els was he supposed to say? He had already touched her most intimate part, how was their relationship ever going to be normal after this... How could he have been so stupid! He felt like he could kick himself, but that feeling was soon replaced when he heard Maria speak again "Georg... I don't want you to stop..." She searched for his eyes again "I trust you... you make me feel safe... I want you to be my first time..."

"Maria... I..." He really was lost for words. "Please?" Never in his entire life had anyone asked him to make love to her, not his wife, not his 'attempts' to get over the loss of her. How could he take one of the most important things away in just one night? Tears formed in Maria's eyes, was he repulsed by the fact that she was still a virgin? That was the only question going through her mind when he didn't say anything. Looking at Maria Georg saw the tears forming in her eyes "Oh my love... I-" before he could continue she threw the question right at her "Are you repulsed?" she asked him softly looking away trying to avoid his eyes "What?" he asked not understanding what she meant "Are you repulsed by the fact that i'm still a virgin?" There, she said it out loud. She looked him straight in the eyes. But soon after that tears were flowing down her face and she lowered her head almost in shame. Of course he wouldn't want an inexperienced girl! He had already been married! How could she be so stupid! "Oh Maria! My love, of course not!" He rolled over on his back pulling Maria on top of him. "I just don't want you to make any decisions you might regret, and I want the first time for you to be something special..." now he bowed his head down in shame "When I'm with you it will be the most special thing in the world Georg! I love you!" She moved her head to kiss him again. But this kiss was different, this kiss was almost desperate, as if she hadn't seen him in months and she wanted him desperately "Oh my love, I love you too! but, are you su-" "Totally" He was cut off by her steady answer and another passionate kiss. Georg rolled both of them over again so that she was on her back. He kissed her sweetly on the lips before he told her a bit hesitantly "eh... this might eh... hurt a little or eh... a lot..." He looked into her big blue eyes almost drowning in her big black pupils trying to catch as much light as the could in the dimly lit room. "I know, but i'm strong" she laughed thinking about their conversation they had at the kitchen table just the beginning of this evening as she kissed him again silently telling him that she was ready. She opened her legs for him as he slid into her slowly and softly breaking through her maidenhood. She cried out in pain. Georg hated that she had to go through so much pain "Maria... Please tell... me if you... want me to... stop?" He tried to say through his own heavy breathing "No... Please... Don't... Stoaaah" She tried to answers in-between her own heavy breathing but there was no need for explaining as her last word was mixed with a loud moan out of pure pleasure. She let out another loud moan as she moved her hands through his hair. Georg slowly moved in, out, in, finding a soft but steady pace for their first time together. He captured her lips again their tongues dancing in a dance only the two people in that room knew how to dance. Passions got higher, moans got louder, and Georg knew it wouldn't take long for them both to come. Georg heard Maria's voice like he never heard it before. To him it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard, because he was the only one to ever hear it. And then he heard it, he heard Maria reach her peak. It was one long, loud but sensual moan followed by ones getting softer every time meaning her orgasm was nearing an end. He followed soon after that. He kissed her passionately one last time before rolling on his back pulling Maria on top of him letting her head rest on his chest. With him still being inside her, they both let there breathing soften. She moved herself from him laying next to him laying her head back onto his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other playing with the soft strands of her golden blond hair. Both didn't speak. They just enjoyed their closeness letting the quietness fill with the sounds of the night.

* * *

so chapter 5... i'm kinda satisfied how it turned out... but i never written a sexual theme before so yeah... i'm am content about the way i got them together though... :)

please review!


End file.
